Taken Responsibility
by 0MoonBoots0
Summary: Something terrible happens to Hikari but she refuses to tell anyone but Kei. This problem could eventually threaten Kei's future. Who is he going to side with, Hikari or his grandfather. and yes things are going to get really intense.
1. Alone In The Dark

**Yay! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. I really don't know what i'm doing exactly but if you have any pointers for me the let me know. I don't own any of the characters only the plot. Oh and its kinda rated T so... ENJOY!**

HPOV

Hikari was walking home after a long day of school, Akira and Tadashi were fighting like the usual and Kei spent most of the day in the library studying. She liked how peaceful her school life was. She enjoyed being with every one of her friends.

When she got home Hikari noticed that her front door was wide open. _What's going on?_

Hikari walked into her house "I'm home," there was no answer. She looked around the living room, "is anyone here?"

Hikari checked all of the rooms and found no sign of them anywhere. "I guess they all went out."

She sat down at her desk and started studying for her next exam. "I'll be Kei this time for sure."

An hour had already passed and Hikari struggled to keep her eyes open. She had only been home for around 3 hours and not one of her family members had come home yet. _That's really strange._

Hikari heard footsteps outside of her bedroom door. They were quiet footsteps. _Why would onii-chan be sneaking around?_ Everything was dead silent as she tried to identify the footsteps.

The door was slammed open, a strange guy she had never seen before was standing there. Hikari was startled. he had brownish blond hair and he only wore the bottom half of his outfit. his tan flesh only mad his six pack pop uot like sandy mounds. Hikari was fozen from his looks for a moment, but quickly returned when she noticed that there was a glint of lust behind his gray eyes. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"So you were in here, huh," his voice swished as he spoke every word. "Your only making this easier for me you know" he shut the door behind him slowly.

"What- Who are you. G-Get out of here!" she tried to hid the fear in her voice. _I hope I can take him if he puts up a fight._ "You have to have permission before entering this house!"

"You shouldn't have to worry about that," he started to walk closer, "I won't be staying here very long."

Hikari stood up, ready to punch at any given moment. The man drove towards her, she lunged a punch at his face. He grabbed her wrist before it could hit his nose. _Fast._ His grip was solid and painful, Hikari swung her empty hand below his face. Her hand was caught by his other. _He's too fast!_

He leaned forward causing the twosome to fall over on the ground. Her head struck the wooden floor. Pain vibrated through her body. The world was spinning but she had to get free. She opened her eyes to see the man pinning her hard onto the ground; he climbed over her.

Hikari was kicking and screaming, "Get off me!" she couldn't control her shivers of fear anymore, _Kei help me._

His pervy hands snuck themselves underneath her clothes. Piece by piece they came off.

Hikari struggles didn't make a difference under the stranger's body weight. Every time she moved he would dig deeper in to her flesh. She could feel the bruising. Sharp pangs drove pain up her body from between her legs. She wanted to scream, but his weight on her chest pushed out every ounce of breath she had left. _Stop, please stop!_

The stranger stopped, they could hear the door from the living room open and close_. My family; Thank God their home._

The stranger bolted up onto his feet. He ran over to the window and opened it as fast and as silently as possible.

"That was fun Hanazono," he jumped onto the ledge, "let's do it again sometime." He sprang off of the window pane and into the garden, he was gone.

Hikari lay there, gasping for her breath, naked, bloodied and bruised. She lay in shock, still feeling the weight of the man on her_. I'm weak, The weakest of all the people in the world. And I call myself Kei's equal._

_Clothes, I need to put on my clothes._ She moved unconsciously. She grabbed her shirt that was thrown to the side and sliped it over her torso. Every movement made her wince in pain. She has never been in so much pain before; mentally and physically. Her mind was racing, _whats going to happen to me now._

Her father opened the door to her room. He saw his daughter lying on the ground in pain.

"Hikari!" he dove to her side,"whats wrong."

She couldn't speak, how could she? How could she go to school, how could she show her face to her friends, how could she get a job, how could she get married after what had just happened to her. How could her hard work help her now, _I'm The Weak._

"Are you sick, do you have a fever!" her father asked full of love and concern.

How could she tell her family that she had just been raped.

**Will Hikari Tell anyone? How will Kei react to this? Find out in the next chapter and tanks again for reading :D**


	2. Concern

**OK, so I know that my chapters arn't very long, i'm still working on it. I just though of this story yesterday so i'm slowly getting out of a writers block here lol, enjoy...**

KPOV

Kei walked into the greenhouse he called his class room. He was looking for a certain someone's face. The small S-A group was huddled around the coffee table, drinking tea. Kei couldn't find Hikari's face anywhere.

"Is Hikari here today?" Kei asked Akira, sitting down in his chair.

"Well, hello to you too Kei," she said sarcastically, "No, her father called her in sick this morning." She looked down at her tea cup.

Kei's heart sank; he really wanted to talk to her_. I hope she's ok._ Kei opened his laptop and started typing away.

"Shouldn't you know where your girlfriend is Kei," Tadashi exclaimed, shoving a bagel in his mouth.

Kei glared at Tadashi, sending chills up his pig-like classmate's spine.

"Tadashi that wasn't very funny," Ryuu said brushing back the fur of a baby panther.

That's how the day went, completely silent. Everyone could notice that Hikari was the light to their party and without her it just wasn't the same. Kei decided that he would go and see how Hikari was felling once the day had ended.

Sooner or later everyone had headed home to their Vila's.

Kei walked up to the Hikari's house and knocked on their front door. He waited patiently while the unknown footsteps answered the door.

"Oh hey there Kei," It was Hikari's older brother, "Did you come to see how Hikari's doing."

"Yes." Kei replied.

"Well I'll warn you," he said stepping back into the house, "She hasn't said anything since last night so I don't think you'll get a conversation out of her."

Kei walked upstairs to where Hikari's room was. The door was shut and trays of food were scattered around the floor. Not one of the platters looked as if they had been touched. _Is she that sick that she can eat anything?_

"Hikari it's me, are you in there," he leaned in closer to the door to hear her answer. There was no response. "I'm coming in."

He opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was completely dark with all the lights being off, and it took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the lighting change. He looked over at Hikari's bed to find her sitting upright. She was hugging her knees close to her chest, her head was in-between them. Not a single movement came from her. _How long has she been like this?_

Kei walked closer to where she was and sat down next to her on the bed. He leaned in as close as he could get to her.

"I heard that you were sick today," he softly whispered into her ear, "How are you feeling?"

Not a movement; not a sound came for Hikari. He kind of felt like she did know that he was there at all.

"Hikari?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hikari screamed in his face. The sudden sound change sent his ears ringing. He could see her now. She looked startled, tears wetted her face, her eyes were red and her hair was mated down the sides of her cheeks. Kei has never seen her like this before. It surprised him.

Hikari hid her head back between her legs, "Please, just leave." Kei stood up slowly and backed up to the door, peeking through the closing door's crack. He could hear her sobbing through the shut door. Kei stood there, thinking about what he just witnessed.

He got to see her just like he wanted but he knew one thing for sure. She was definitely not sick.

**Will Kei find out about what happened? Will Hikari ever be herself again? Will she face her friends? Find out in the next chapter...**


	3. Hikari's Return

**Ok, so I noticed that my editing skills are very bad, I'm trying to do my best lolz, I wanted to make things in this chapter a little happier, anyway here is the next chapter**

KPOV

Kei had his head down on the coffee table. It has been an entire week since the last time he had seen Hikari, let alone her being in the greenhouse. He was constantly playing over in his head the time he went to visit her. _Something's not right here._

"Kei looks terrible," Jun whisper to the other S-A members. They were all huddled up football style, constantly looking back at Kei's current position.

Megumi held up a sketch book, it read_ I bet it's because of Hikari._

"I wonder why Kei told us not to go visit her, " Ryuu said to the huddle, "I wonder what kind of sickness she has that would keep her out for so long."

The room was dead silent as they looked over at Kei, he looked very disturbed.

The door to the greenhouse opened. Everyone looked in that direction, wondering who the visitor was. Kei recovered quickly from his sadness and jolted up like a new born puppy. The person, who walked into the room, was Hikari. To everyone she looked as good as new.

"Hikari!" kei stood up as Hikari started walking over to the table.

"Good morning everyone," Hikari said as she sat down in the chair next to kei.

Kei sat down, he was happy and surprised to see that his Hikari was back, but something seemed off about her

They all returned to their seats to see what Hikari would say. "Hey Hikari, how are you feeling." Tadashi asked, eating a sandwich like a hobo.

Akira twisted the skin on the back of his hands. "Eat slower, dang it, don't you have any manners."

"Oh, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you all for worrying about me." for some reason she was avoiding eye contact with Kei, but he was glad to see her smiling face. That smile lit up Kei's depression. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he felt like he needed to make up for the week he had missed without her.

"So miss two," he could sense Hikari stiffening as he said those words.

"Don't call me that!" she stood up, ready to challenge him at any moment.

"You missed the semester exam." He folded his arms and turned away from her, "are you trying to lose."

"Oh crap!" Hikari dashed for the exit, "I have to go retake it, and I'll be back in a second."

Kei smiled, _now there's the Hikari that I remember. I'm glad to see her back._

"Oh dear," Akira said with a chibi pout on her face, "my Hikari finally came back and now she's gone again."

Kei just sat there, thinking and waiting for when she would return to the greenhouse.

It was only a few hours that had passed when Hikari came back. "Alright, I'm all caught up."

Something instantly started to burn in Kei's mind. He thought back to the day he visited her at her house again. He agreed that she didn't look sick, but she did look disturbed about something. This only troubled him more.

"Hikari, want a bite of my lemon cake," Akira asked her with a huge grin.

"No, but thanks for offering Akira."

"You sure you're not hungry at all, I haven't seen you eat at all today."

"Oh." she turned away from her, "I was focusing more on completing all my makeup work. I didn't really feel that hungry."

_That can't be true Hikari; you're probably starving out of your mind._ Kei wanted to know what was wrong so badly. _Why won't you tell me Hikari?_

He stood up from his chair and walked over to her, if she won't tell me, then I'll just have to find out.

"Hikari'"

"Yes Takashima"

"I want you to come to my house tomorrow," he crossed his arms. He could read her face like a book, _that's a terrible idea_, it said.

"I missed you," he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her deeper into his chest. "I want to spend more time with you, Hikari."

She returned his embrace, face filled with concern she said, "ok, I understand."

He released her so he could gaze into her beautiful dark blue eyes, "I can't wait"

**What will happen at Kei's house? Will things get worse; more than they already are? Find out in the next chapter…**


	4. I'll Take It

**I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to even out each fanfiction I'm writing. I don't remember if I told you yet but in this story Hikari and Kei are dating. I hope that makes this less confusing. Well here is the next chapter.**

HPOV

Hikari sat in a fancy black car on their way to Kei's house. He was with her but his presence was as if he wasn't there. He was deep into thought as he stared at the buildings and trees that passed by through the cars window.

Hikari was so nervous. _Whats wrong_ _with me, I have been to his house plenty of times. _She kept on flashing gazes over at Kei.

He must have noticed her staring. "Hikari are you ok?"

"oh Ya, I just don't really know what to say right now." Hikari looked down at her lap_. I have so much I want to say to him but I can't find the words to say it. How do I say this?_

"Hikari," Kei unbuckled his seatbelt and moved in closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid if you're with me."

_I know but with the news I have, you probably would understand why I'm scared._

They soon arrived at Kei's house. They unloaded all of their things and went into the house.

"Hikari!" Kei's father sprang out of the house to greet her. Hikari readied herself to fight, but before she could show her new move to him she could fell herself being lifted off the ground. Kei held her in his arms bridal style.

"Father, how long are you going to keep up this foolish greeting game?"

"But Kei," he started winning like a 4 year old, "I haven't seen Hikari in forever."

"Later," he walked inside still holding her.

"Uh Kei, you can put me down now."

"I don't want to." Kei walked up in the direction of his room.

Hikari started to squirm, "uh please put me down."

Kei plopped her down on his bed. Before she could get up Kei locked his door.

"Kei?" Hikari sat up on his bed. Kei slowly started walking over to her. Blushes started creeping over her cheeks and she could feel herself getting hot.

Kei loomed onto the bed. He crawled on top of her. She was encaged inside his arms and legs.

"What are you-" Kei grabbed her wrist and pinned them down over her head. His face kept getting closer to hers.

She closed her eyes. _Not again, please, I'm so scared._

"I want you to tell me." Hikari was freighted by what he said, she opened her eyes to see Kei place his forehead on hers. Something about him made Hikari feel sorry for him.

"Huh?"

"Your pretending like nothing's wrong. I know you Hikari, more than anyone. I don't want you to be scared of me. I want to help you in any way I can."

"B-but I'm fine." _No you're not, stop telling yourself that._

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"I've just been feeing nauseous."

"So you've always been feeling nauseous, is that it."

"Well, I'm not feeling it now."

The door sounded with a knock. "Hey guys, dinners ready." It was Kei's younger brother. _Thank goodness._

Kei let go of her wrists and sat up on her waist. "I'm sorry, but you made me worry." He got up and walked over to the door. "I'll meet you down stairs." He walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Hikari sat up, head spinning about what had just happened. _I never wanted to make him worry; I just didn't want to disappoint him. I have to tell him today. I can't bear hurting him much longer._

Hikari wanted to get up but she couldn't move. _How do I tell him? What do I tell him?_ She finally stood with as much strength as she could muster. _I have to treat this like a competition, I won't lose to him_.

Dinner was dreadful, not one person spoke, not even Kei's father who is always going on about random things.

The food in front of Hikari looked delicious. Hikari's belly was churning and flipping again. Whenever she looked at food she would feel nauseous._ I'm so hungry but I don't want lose this food later._

Kei's eyes were on her. Hikari knew what he was thinking. _He's worrying again; well I'm not going to lose._

She picked up the fork and shoved a piece of food in her mouth. _I have to control myself._

"Hikari, are you feeling ok?" Kei's father finally broke the silence. Hikari stiffened. Her sudden movement caused a sharp tweak of pain in her stomach_. No, not again_. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, trying not to let the other notice that she was in pain.

"Hikari?" Kei was staring at her.

"Sorry I need to use the restroom." She got up and speed walked over to the bathrooms.

She slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees. The pain had gotten much worse. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and squeezed tightly, hoping that anything would make this pain go away. _Why is this happening to me?_

Her mind whizzed back to the terrible day she met that stranger. _No. no I can't be-. _Tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly. "Hikari!" it was Kei, he wore that shocked face that Hikari used to love seeing. It only made her tears come down harder.

He shut the door behind him and joined her on the floor. "Whats wrong." He placed his hand on her back, hoping to comfort her.

"I have to leave you," she was shaking, her sobs made the words that wanted to come harder to say.

"What? Whats going on?"

"I think-" she could barley breath. _It's worse now. It's much much worse._

"What-"

_Say it, say it_. " I think I'm pregnant!" her sobbing grew louder. _He knows now, now he can live his life without me._

She could never forget that face at the moment. His pupils were small and his skin was pale. He locked as if he was staring into the face of medusa.

"H-how can this-"

Hikari was so frightened. She didn't want to leave him. "T-the day before you visited me." she kept looking into his eyes, how could she look away. "a man broke in and r-raped me." every word choked her up as they left her lips.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice was deep with concern.

"I haven't even told my parents, they just thought that was sick. Sooner or later they will notice and I will have no choice but to let them down." She looked away as if giving up. She buried her face between her legs." I'm so worthless!"

"Hikari!" he faced her and held her firmly by the shoulders. Hikari found that all the fear in his eyes had vanished. "I'll take it"

"W-what?"

"Please tell your parents that this child belongs to you and me. It wasn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. I won't let you suffer from this alone." He wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Kei," she returned it deeply. She disappeared into his chest as sobs of joy replaced the ones of fear.

"I love you Hikari, I won't ever let you go."

"I love you too," she said breathing in between each sob." So much, I would do anything for you."

Kei held her chin in his fingers and brought her face closer to his. "Then become my wife," he closed their distance with a long passion kiss.

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

Hikari lost to him. But boy was she glad she did.

**Things are turn for the better, but will they stay that way forever? How will the two families respond to this proposal? Find out in the next chapter…**


	5. Little Truths

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a little longer than the others. Partly because I didn't know where to end it and I wanted to stay with KPOV. I hope you like it.**

KPOV

Kei walked hand in hand with Hikari on their way to school. She called her parents the night before to ask if she could spend the night. Kei wanted to share a bed with his fiancé, but he didn't want to bring back those painful memories of that strange man.

He was angry yet slightly appreciative of him. Kei always wanted to spend his life with Hikari, but maybe no this soon.

They suddenly stopped at the green house door. Kei looked down at her. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I just, don't know what to say to them." Kei could understand why she would be nervous.

"I'll be here with you the whole time," he tightened the grip on their hands.

"She squeezed back, "I don't get you."

Kei was confused, "why not."

"I'm pregnant with another man's baby and you still love me."

Kei leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's not his baby, it's ours. I will love any child that you give me."

Nothing came from her except the sound of her hand going to her abdomen.

"Come on, let's get this over with." They pushed open the doors to see the S-A group in front of them.

"Good morning you two." Ryuu said.

"Morning," Kei sat next to Hikari on the sole couch.

"Hikari!" Akira slammed Kei off of the couch and squeezed Hikari tightly.

Kei was startled for a bit but he was mainly worried about Hikari.

"You poor girl, you were held captive at Kei's house all night, I'm so glad you're safe!" She started rubbing her face up and down Hikari's shoulder.

"Akira, you're over reacting." Tadashi grabbed a sandwich, but it was quickly confiscated by Akira.

"Hikari gets to eat first." She finally released Hikari. Kei regained his spot next to her.

"No that's ok, I'm not hungry."

"Kei, you must have feed her a good breakfast then." Jun grabbed a sandwich for him and his sister.

"There's something we need to tell you." Kei scooted in closer to Hikari; he didn't have to look at her to know that she was frightened.

The others were silent, eyes parked on the unknown couple.

"Were getting married." Kei smiled and nudged Hikari playfully.

"KEEEEIIII!" Akira slammed a fist into Kei's face, knocking him off the couch again. She grabbed him by his shirt front before he could recover. She started shaking him back and forth. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIKARI AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!"

"Akira, wait," Hikari placed a hand on her friend's back. She stopped. "I want to be with him." She blushed with that comment, but she believed it full heartedly.

Kei picked himself and dusted off his clothes. How will she react to the other bit of news?

Megumi held up her sign. 'Congratulations'

"I knew it was going to happen eventually."

Each and every member had grins the size of crescent moons. Kei was so happy that they approved of their marriage. _Will they approve of the baby though?_

"Hikari, if there is ever is anything that you need," Akira start to blush, "you can always tell us."

"There is something I need from you all right now."

Kei grabbed Hikari's hand again, it was shaking. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand to soother her.

"Of course, what is it?" There were those stairs again.

"Before you respond to what we have to say, I want you guys to know that it would mean the world to me if you could listen with open minds and hearts." Kei could feel her grip tightened on his hand.

Not a word came from the S-A students.

"She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

At first, they all looked confused, but as her words sunk into their minds, their faces started to change. Their eyes dodged from Hikari, to Kei, and down to Hikari's stomach.

"W-when did this happen?"

Kei stepped in, "before she was absent that week." Kei wanted to convince them that the baby was his. Hikari looked at him to see if he was ok, Kei only nodded.

"Was that why you were sick, and why you weren't eating."

Hikari nodded her head_. I'm so proud of you._

"How long are you planning on staying at school?"

"T-till its noticeable I guess."

"Hikari, Kei."

The twosome turned their heads towards Ryuu.

"Are you happy?"

Kei looked at Hikari. He never really thought too much about it. He was really happy to spend the rest of his life with her, along with her child. He knew he was, but he wondered about Hikari.

She smiled back at him. "Of course I'm happy." She wrapped her hands around Kei's arm. Her smile was beautiful.

"Well, if you tow are happy," Ryuu stood and walked towards the couple, "Then I am happy two."

"Me too." Tadashi said with a toothy grin, "can I eat now."

"No!" Akira slapped his outreaching hand. "Save it for the party."

"What party?" Kei was confused.

"Well, for you guys of course. Your starting a family together, we have to celebrate."

The sudden cheerfulness from the group startled Kei. Hikari was tearing with joy.

The rest of the school day was perfectly fine. They all agreed to keep it a secret from the teachers and other students. One strike out of three.

(*~*~*~*~*~*)

Kei was walking Hikari home form there day at school. She had a slight hop in her step. Kei knew that she was relieved to have some of this pain lifted off of her chest.

"Thanks for being there for me Kei."

"Of course, but were not finish yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to tell your parents."

She slowed her steps for a moment but the quickly recovered. "Well, my father really likes you."

"Your right." now Kei started to get nervous. He was about to tell his girlfriends father that he was going to take away his only daughter along with her unborn child.

Eventually, they reached Hikari's house.

"Ah, Kei," Hikari's mother was outside to greet them. She was dusting off some old mats. "It's so nice to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Hanazono. Is your husband here?"

"Why, yes he's in his studies."

"We want to talk to you about something, is onii-chan home yet?" Hikari dragged Kei inside the house.

"He's not home from school, I'll go get my husband."

They sat down at the table, alone, while they waited for them to return.

"We should try to stay on his good side, the best we can."

"I agree."

They came back and sat down at the table opposite of Hikari and Kei.

"Thanks for visiting Kei, how is your father doing."

"H-he's doing fine, thank you."

Hikari's mom wasted no time, "so what do you wish to tell us?"

Kei took a deep breath; he bowed his head as low as it could possibly go. "P-please, allow me your daughters hand in marriage." He let his words sit for a moment. He peeked up to see huge smiles on their faces.

Hikari's mother dashed forward and hugged Kei, "I'm so happy for you."

Before he could realize what happened, he found himself being slapped on the back. "Of course you can. Why would we say no to you Kei, let alone a Takashima.

Kei could barley breath. "T-thank you."

"Good luck with her."

"Whats that supposed to mean, mom?" Her mother released Kei, he collected himself again. _Well, I think there in good enough moods._

"I can just see it now." Hikari's father rambled on. "Our house filled with little grandchildren."

Her mother joined in. "Better enjoy it now because you might become a grandpa."

"Well…" Hikari started bringing her parents back to earth. "Then you won't mind then."

"Ha, Ha, mind what sweetheart."

"You wouldn't mind me," she got nervous again. "Being pregnant."

"What are you saying?" her parents got serious fast.

"Because I am," she shirted closer to Kei, "I'm pregnant with K-Kei's baby."

Those last words made him blush. He knew that 'technically' it wasn't his baby, but it will be his child. It made him feel like he was kind of responsible for her pregnancy.

Her parents were awestruck. "When did this happen."

I have to convince them. "I apologize," Kei bowed his head again, " I love Hikari so much, I couldn't wait to start my life with her."

Slowly, he rose and looked at Hikari, her eyes were teary.

Hikari's father was still trying to think about his reaction. "How far along are you?"

"I think about half a month."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner."

"I was scared."

"Oh, honey," they wrapped their arms around their only daughter. "It's your life, we love you no matter what decision you make. I only wish you would have waited until you were older."

"I'm sorry," her silent tears finally fell from her eyes.

Kei joined into the family hug. He was happy that he was going to be a part of it. If only he had realized that this decision of theirs were only going to make things worse.

**Kei- what the hell happened to this ending 0-0**

**Hikari- Iv, what are you going to do to us.**

**Iv-*evil laughter* you will just have to wait and see.**

**Kei-*grabs Hikari* we should leave, she's going psycho.**

**Iv-no, I'm not, Hikari how do you put up with this guy?**

**Hikari-I have no idea **

**Kei0 what does that mean **

**Iv- anyway, you will have to wait till the next chapter. You'll love it :D**


End file.
